Field of the Invention—The present invention relates generally to a mechanism and method for automatically transversely positioning a pinch-point of a concave relative to a rotor of a combine according to the clearance spacing set between the concave and the rotor, the mechanism and method minimizing operator effort without sacrificing combine performance.
Agricultural combines are well known in the art for harvesting and threshing a number of various agricultural crops, including for example wheat, soybeans, corn, etc. Usually, agricultural combines include a harvesting apparatus, an infeed mechanism, and a separating apparatus. In operation, the harvesting apparatus reaps the crop, which is planted in the ground. After reaping, the infeed mechanism feeds the crop to the separating apparatus.
Typically, the separating apparatus in a rotary combine includes at least one rotor, which can extend axially or transversely within the body of the combine, and which is surrounded at least in part by a perforated concave having a plurality of apertures. As shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,239 titled “Rotary Combine” and issued Feb. 6, 1996 to Case Corporation, the same assignee as for the present application, the concave can include a series of concave inserts arranged in a side-by-side configuration, with each concave insert extending partially circumferentially around the rotor. Generally, it is desirable to provide for an adjustment of the concave relative to the rotor of the combine.
To optimize the threshing potential of different crop types and threshing conditions, a combine operator must set the appropriate clearance spacing between the concave and the rotor. Additionally, the operator must also transversely pivot the concave relative to the rotor to properly position the “pinch-point” (e.g. the primary area where the rotor threshes the crop grain against the concave) according to the type of crop grain to be threshed.
For example, for the “hard threshing” of wheat, it is beneficial for the pinch-point to be positioned at the “lead in” section of the concave so that the rotor will contact the crop grain immediately upon its downward rotation toward the concave. In contrast, for the “easy threshing” of corn, it is advantageous to position the pinch-point at the “lead out” section of the concave so that the rotor will contact the crop grain upon its upward rotation away from the concave. Accordingly, proper positioning of the pinch-point maximizes threshing potential.
While the benefits and advantages of properly positioning the pinch-point of a concave are known, current positioning mechanisms and methods prove cumbersome and inefficient. For example, current mechanisms and methods do not allow a combine operator to seamlessly switch between the threshing of “hard” crop grain and the threshing of “easy” crop grain. Instead, the operator must first stop and exit the combine and adjust the concave pivot I-bolts before switching to the threshing of a different type of crop grain. Such a process can be physically demanding and time consuming and can increase machine setup complexity and reduce overall machine capacity.
Accordingly, the drawbacks of the currently known mechanisms and methods for adjusting and positioning the pinch-point of a concave relative to the rotor of a combine have been known within the industry without any marked improvement to date. Thus, the need exists for the present invention, which provides a mechanism and method for automatically positioning the pinch-point of a concave in accordance with the clearance spacing set by the operator.
It is accordingly the primary objective of the present invention that it provide an improved transverse concave pivot assembly mechanism and method for optimizing threshing potential for different types of crop grain and different threshing conditions.
It is another objective of the present invention that it provide at least one transverse pivot axis for allowing automatic transverse positioning of the pinch-point of a concave in accordance with the clearance spacing set between the concave and the rotor.
It is yet an additional objective of the present invention that it be efficient and effortless so as to minimize operator effort without sacrificing combine performance.
The transverse pivot assembly mechanism and method of the present invention must also be of a construction which is both durable and long lasting, and it should also require little or no maintenance to be provided by the user throughout its operating lifetime. In order to enhance the market appeal of the transverse pivot assembly mechanism and method of the present invention, it should also be of inexpensive construction to thereby afford it the broadest possible market. Finally, it is also an objective that all of the aforesaid advantages and objectives be achieved without incurring any substantial relative disadvantage.